


Storm

by cotsponlon



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda), Blowjobs, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roughhousing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotsponlon/pseuds/cotsponlon
Summary: Jack and Davey take shelter from the rain in their new hang out spot. Jack's still antsy from the strike, and things escalate.





	Storm

In the weeks after the strike ended, an overwhelming calm fell over New York, one which the weather imitated. Soft rain and humid air drew the summer to a close. In the frequent downpours, David and Jack always found themselves taking shelter in the catwalk of Medda's theatre. One newsboy after another up a narrow flight of stairs until the two of them fit up in the small platform. 

Around them was a landscape of theatric miscellany, planks and spare light parts. To one corner was what Davey had always assumed to be most off Jack's painting supplies. 

Today, Jack had his sketch pad on his lap, and had been silent for the half hour or so they'd been there. He stopped, but once again, to bite his pencil furiously. David looked up from his own book he'd been nodding off reading. "You'll ruin your teeth." Jack took a crumpled sheet of paper from beside him and chucked it at his friend's head. 

With a fond smile, David closed "Democracy in America" and shifted closer to Jack. "You've been incredibly focused." He nodded towards the sketchbook. 

Jack lifted up his work and scrutinized it, and shrugged. "'S all got me thinkin'." He handed his book to David. "What's it say bout me that I can't get this strike outta my bones?"

"What do you mean?" Davey looked at the drawing, a beautiful and somewhat graphic rendering of the boys, their boys, crowded together with their signs and banners. Jack showed every smudge of dirt and ink, and every bruise and cut decorating the faces of   
the newsies. 

"I...hell, I dunno Davey. I feel like there's more to do, more to show 'em."

"Jack, we won-" David leaned back against the wall, and added, "for now." 

Jack tore out the drawing, folded it up, and chucked it to the corner where their bags and Davey's hat lay. "I ain't done fightin'. Got some fire left, ya know?" His classic smirk was creeping onto his face. Jack gave a one-two punch to the air, making David   
laugh. 

"Leave it to the famous Jack Kelly to hope and pray for an opportunity to get violent."

Jack chuckled, removing his cap and standing up in the small space the catwalk provided. "What is it, Jacobs? You turnin' back into the typa guy who shies away from a fight?" David drew his knees into his chest, still amused at his friend's passion. "Considering it's not longer necessary for our cause, I would honestly rather just- Hey! watch it, would ya?" Jack had grabbed the other boy's forearm, pulling him to his feet. 

"Where'd your fight go, huh, Davey?" Jack gave him a playful shove. "Before the strike I betcha never even wrestled or even hit anyone." David laughed, shoving back. "Jesus, Jack, be careful, we're more than twenty feet up. Besides, you're wrong, Les and I used to roughhouse as kids." 

"I dunno, Davey, I think you were too much of a goody-two-shoes." Jack's grin was unbearably cocky. "Now that you ain't gotta fight for your rights, you ain't gonna fight at all."

David rolled his eyes. "Ok funny, Jack, I'm not gonna-OW! What the fuck?" 

Jack had swung fast to give his friend a punch in the shoulder. It hadn't been full force, but certainly unexpected. "Kiss your mom with that mouth, Davey?"

David was ready to punch off that smirk. "All right you masochistic bastard, is this what you want?" He lunged forward, shoving Jack. The other boy caught David's forearms, bracing himself. "Not bad, Jacobs, maybe you're stronger than I thought." That earned him a quickly swung punch, which Jack managed to duck away from. David laughed. "Jack, you've regressed to a grade school boy, always ready to prove yourself."

Jack grinned. "I'm a natural leader. I can always end up on top."

"Yeah? We'll see about that." Davey was suddenly pushing Jack across the small area to the far wall, until their fearless leader's back was against it. He held Jack's vest firmly in his hands. "You're joking around, but I really think I could beat you, Jack Kelly."

Jack snorted, and gave a small shift against David's grip. Davey responded quickly by pinning the other's wrists to the wall behind them. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He continued to struggle half-heartedly, pushing against David's body which held him back with his own. Jack stilled, and grinned, earning one back from his friend. 

Jack took that short moment of calm to break out with the strength he'd held back, grabbing Davey and flipping so him that his front was pushed against the wall, and Jack was against his back. 

"Gotcha." Jack spoke with his breath hot against David's neck. "I jus' was lettin ya think like you had the upper hand. How'd it feel?"

Davey gave a breathless laugh. "Felt, uh, easy. Like you think you're better than you are." 

"Yeah, yeah. Talkin' tough doesn't suit ya, Dave. How's it feel now?"

"It's..." Davey was suddenly painfully aware of several things. The catwalk felt humid and hot despite the rain that hadn't let up outside. Jack was pressed against him in what he probably saw as an act of dominance, toughness, which David figured must just be exciting for Jack, but David thought he felt- "Oh- um...it, it uh...feels-" Jack was hard. It was unmistakeable no matter how quick Davey's brain rushed for possible explanations. 

David shifted and turned to face his friend. His head felt heavy, and his body just like lead as he clocked the very little space between the two of them. The air was quiet save the constant downpour outside and both boy's heavy breathing.

The ghost of a smile crossed Jack's face. His eyes flicked to Davey's lips, a silent and subtle dare. 

David's voice was thick with something he couldn't describe. "Jack, I-" Jack pushed him further against the wall, nudging his leg between Davey's. "Ah- wh-where did this c..." Any clear thought was cut off by a soft moan as Jack's lips brushed David's jaw, then moved to press soft kisses onto his neck. Davey's head was light as he could feel how embarrassingly hard the contact made him. 

"J-Jack- you- I didn't think that- FUCK! What if- what if someone comes up here?" He spoke with little conviction as Jack sucked a small mark onto his neck. 

Jack gave a dark chuckle, leaning his forehead against David's. "Then they'll see you, like this, won't they? A well behaved newsboy who was jus' minutes ago tryin' to show he could fight, now he's backed against a wall, blushin' like a virgin with another boy's hand on his cock."

Jack gripped Davey through his trousers to emphasize. Dave's head fell back with a whine, willing himself to think. However, that plan went to hell when Jack's lips found his. 

He kissed like he spoke, rough and self assured. His hands made their way to undo the buttons Davey's vest, then shirt, until it lay open. David's generally pale skin was now flushed. A slight sprinkling of hair covered his slim chest, which was rising and falling with every touch. His skin was hot against Jack's lips, which were now kissing the taller boy's collar bone. It made Davey practically melt, giving a gentle moan as his unsure hands found Jack's hair. He stroked it distractedly as he was caught between rough and filthy kisses and Jack's leg confidently pressing against his erection. Their eyes met briefly, both quietly gasping for breath. 

Davey, with newfound confidence, pulled away from the wall and led his friend with him, they both stumbled until Dave was underneath Jack on the floor. 

Jack straddled the other boy. The look on his face was somewhere between one of adoration and, as much as Davey hated the cliché, hunger. Description of any kind was hard to manage for David as Jack got rid of his vest and slowly unbuttoned that damned blue shirt which hugged his muscles in the most gorgeous way. Jack pulled it off and tossed it aside. In the dim catwalk light, Davey could see every line, scar, and small bruise on the body of the boy above him. He stared in awe, still barely comprehending that he was was lying here beneath the bravest, most charming person he'd ever met. And damn it, if his imperfections weren't gorgeous.

Jack gave a soft, nervous chuckle. "S'matter, Dave? Actin' like yous never seen boy without his damned shirt."

Davey looked him in in the eyes, before shifting his gaze hastily away. "I've...never...not with...uh-you, you're gorgeous." He barely made sense as he stumbled over basic phrases. His blood was not with his brain. 

Jack's face softened even more, unexpectedly. Something affectionate and warm came over him, something deeper. It led him to slowly lean back down, touching his hand lightly to Davey's face. He kissed him, very gently. And then again, with much more force. David gave a soft moan, gripping Jack's ass and pulling him as close as he could 

Jack gave what could only be described as a growl when their cocks pressed against one another. "Mm." His voice was barely above a whisper. He ground his hips down hard. "Davey." Davey gave a another breathless groan. Jack ran his thumb across the other boy's lower lip. "Dave. The things I'd do to ya."

Davey already looked incredibly disheveled, with his open shirt, his hair a mess, and his eyes darker than his friend had ever seen them before. He mumbled, just above a whisper, "Th-then do it, isn't the great Jack Kelly always up for a challenge?"

Jack huffed a breath. "Callin' yourself a challenge? Dave, you're-" He chuckled, giving a small kiss to Davey's forehead. "-you're easy."

With a soft laugh, Davey wrapped one leg around Jack's, bucking up. Uncharacteristically of the smart and articulate newsboy, he had lost all dignity. His hand made its way to the back of Jack's hair, mumbling into his neck. 

Jack ran his hands across Dave's chest and gave another roll of his hips. "Didn't hear ya, Davey, what's that?"

The other boy's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Let me touch you. I-I wanna suck you off."

Jack moaned at the suggestion, rolling off to lie on his back and begin undoing his belt. "Don't have to ask me twice." He was hard and gorgeous against his underwear, and rubbed himself gently as he watched Davey.

Dave shifted in the small space, and nervously brought himself to eye level with Jack's hips, looking up into the eyes of the boy spread out in front of him. Jack's hand found its way into David's hair, and stroked it, pulling just a little. "You're fuckin' pretty, you know that?"

Davey only grinned, and slowly pulled down Jack's underwear. 

His cock was thick and dark against is toned stomach. It had already begun to leak, and Davey had to catch his breath before taking the gorgeous, fearless Jack Kelly in his mouth. 

The low groan Jack gave rung in Davey's ears, and sent heat rushing through his body. He pumped his hand gently along, as he'd do on himself. It drew the right reaction out of Jack, who gasped and threw a hand over his eyes. He gripped David's shoulder, his voice low as he whispered soft encouragements. "Th-that's it Dave. You-fuck, OHH. Don't stop."

Davey, who was certainly not planning on stopping, snuck his free hand up Jack's hips, thumb caressing the hard line of his hipbone. Even with his task at hand, Davey couldn't help but trail his fingers across Jack's stomach. Muscles under soft skin, and a gorgeous trail of hair leading down. 

As he looked up, Davey could see Jack's eyes glancing down at him and his mouth slightly open. Maintaining eye contact, his hand found the back of Davey's head as he gave an experimental buck of his hips. 

"Fuck. Dave..." Jack shuddered as his friend took his cock deep and with unbelievable skill. Davey only gave a small gag as Jack began to fuck his throat.

A few more thrusts was all it took before Jack was yelling out, pulling Davey's hair and cumming hard down his throat.

As Jack's hips slowed and relaxed to the floor, Davey pulled away, a small amount of Jack's cum decorating the side of his mouth. 

Jack grinned at the sight of the wrecked boy below him. He ran his thumb across the other's lips, wiping the mess as Davey caught the finger in his mouth. He ran his tongue along it, as if he couldn't get enough of Jack. If he was being honest with himself, he really couldn't. 

"C'mere."

Davey had never moved faster. He brought himself to be back on top of Jack, only to be flipped to his back with the warm weight of the other boy's body. 

"Dave." Jack's breath was warm in his ear as he opened Davey's trousers. "Y'dont even know how much I want you." His hand was quickly wrapped around Davey's cock, which had been positively aching to be touched. 

"Y-ya don't even know how badly I've wanted to kiss ya, mark you up, make you fuckin' mine." His teeth grazed Davey's neck, causing the latter to whine and grip at Jack's back, likely leaving a scratch behind. "And havin' you like this, all, all flushed and moanin' and hard for me, I just wonders." His hand pumped faster. "What would you be like if you was bent over a table, lettin' me take you." 

Davey cried out, losing any remaining control. "Jack! Fuck, Jack, so fucking close-don't stop. Talk to me. Keep talking to me."

Jack kissed him hard, never relenting the rapid pace of his hand. "Look at you." He all but growled in Davey's ear. "You're fuckin' beautiful. All I want is you, Davey. I'd be nowhere without you. Even when you's just talkin' or smilin', I just..." Jack sighed breathlessly leaning his forehead against Davey's as he continued his strokes.

"Jack...I-" Davey felt something deep in his chest, something heavy and not at all unpleasant, something warm as he met the other boy's eyes. And then he was cumming, all across his stomach and all over Jack's hand. His body thrummed with the sensation as they kissed through the climax. Davey's hip's stuttered, eventually relaxing with Jack's weight atop him. 

The rain outside was all that could be heard save the boys' labored breaths. It was dark now, and the loft was filled with unspoken words lingering in the summer heat. The two of them merely lay there for what seemed like ages.

Then silently, Jack stood up. He tucked himself in and refastened his own trousers. Davey watched as he moved to the corner, grabbing a rag which sat by the various painting supplies. 

"Here." He tossed it to Davey, who did his best to clean up, dress, and get back on his feet.

As Jack gathered his own shirt and vest, back turned, he paused. "Listen, Dave." 

"Yeah?" Davey had no idea where this was headed. His ever prominent anxiety led him towards the notion of flat out rejection. Jack Kelly just wanted another easy fuck. People were drawn to him like a magnet, no matter the consequences, and Davey began to feel stupid. 

He almost spoke before Jack turned around, his blue shirt on but still wide open. "I-I was wonderin' if-" Jack began to button it nervously, looking at the floor. "I dunno, maybe you wanted to sneak into a movie some time? Or, or, I've been saving, maybe grab some dinner, or- well, up on the fire escape there's a great view a' the sunset and, uh-" He spoke quickly, staring down at his feet. This had not been where David had expected the conversation to go at all.

"Jack. Are you actually nervous?" Davey stepped closer to him. "What happened to the cocky and self-assured Jack Kelly?" 

This made Jack look up, finally. A smile slowly spread across his face. "So, uh, would you?"

"Would I go on a date with you?" Davey was all but beaming, despite willing himself to be casual. ""Cause I hate to tell ya, that sounds suspiciously like a date."

Jack shrugged and raised an eyebrow as he threw on his vest. "That how it sounds? Cause what you're sayin' sounds suspiciously like a yes."

"Meet me outside the lodging house at 7:00 tomorrow and we'll see."

That earned the most genuine grin Davey had ever seen. 

Jack then put on his hat and made his way onto to the top rung of the way down. "Well, rain's barely lettin' up." He continued casually. "Better wait til it's dry out there to head out, wouldn't want to get messy." He gave a quick wink before disappearing down the ladder.

**Author's Note:**

> well, the first fic I ever posted was newsies smut, thanks for reading it! I love these boys and I also love Katherine, in this I'm assuming she and Jack ended up just being friends because she wanted to date Sarah Jacobs.


End file.
